testtesttesttesttesttesttesttestfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Ascension Fanfic - Drowning With Them/@comment-4149000-20150702230953
Apologies, can't post in the actual page anymore, apparently. So thus, we have the comments. ---- (Feu's POV) My eyes wonder around Ildis and quickly spot Sky and Luke. He laughs at something she said before saying, "Maybe I should go get us something to eat, yeah? Head back to the hotel, I'll be there soon." He smirks while she smiles. She nods and turns, leaving. I feel myself compelled to follow her but quickly shake my head, knowing what I have to so. Luke walks right by my hiding spot. I grab his arm and pull him towards me. He starts to shout when I cover his mouth. "Peace, Luke. I just want to talk." He shoots me his dirtiest glare possible as I slowly lead him away towards the abandoned bar. I open it and push him inside before following. I quickly lock the door behind me before holding up my arms to Luke. "Weaponless, I swear. I just want to talk." "Right, talk. And I'm sure you have no plans to kill me to get to my wife?" he says in a snide reply. I sigh before motioning him towards the bar. He grumbles something about how this better be good before sitting down. I walk over and join him. "So, why the hell am I here?" I clear my throat before beginning. "Let me start at the beginning. This started with King Kael and Queen Aida. I'm sure you've heard of your grandmother-in-law and her brother. Well, Kael knew he would likely die in Adeshia, so he decided to place a sort of spell on Aida's descendants. "The curse started with Liza and my father. I think it's best to think of this as a circle. Cause-to-effect." I trace my finger over the dusty counter, drawing two arrows. I write my name as well as Sky and Liza. "The curse states that these two families will end up marrying at some point and bonding a power tthey possess. The bonded power is rumored by my father to kill off the family lines entirely, maybe even the entire world. "The two sides are love and hate. Their power comes from what side they are from. My power, whether you believe it or not, is from love. That's why we need the other side to say 'I love you' for our powers to work fully. However, in the case of Liza and Sky, their power is ruled by their hatred. That night, of your wedding, she figured it out. Liza never did, not directly, any way." I stop talking and look towards Luke, waiting for his response. We sit there for a minute before he says, "How do I fit into all of this?" "That, Luke, is the million crown question. You see, there is always an outside force that comes into play, to make this entire charade even more difficult. You and Ander so far have been the outside force. Bonding to Sky would fail now because of your marriage to her. Now, the only way to be able to bond with her is-" "Is if I die." His stone cols voice makes me tense up as I nod. Yes, Luke. And if I don't kill you within a year of your marriage, the curse will either pass to my sister and Marcus or carry on to your children and my own. You can see why I this needs to happen, don't you, Luke?" Silence falls over the both of us before his anger-filled eyes meet mine. "Do you expect me to lay down for some curse? To let Sky end everything out there and to just give her to you? Unlike you, Feu, I love her, and I won't let anything happen to her." I grit my teeth, glaring at him with as much intensity as I could. "You'd rather sit there and preach love to me? Don't you get it, you stupid, ignorant moon-elf? You'd rather risk that of everyone else in your family for love? I love my sister, I don't want this on her shoulders should I fail. Even if it passes her, I don't want my children to feel the weight of this curse on their own shoulders." Luke quickly punches me, making me stagger back and hold my jaw. "Don't you dare say shit about me, noble." I clench my fist tightly by my side, dropping my hand from my face and punching him in the nose. His head flies back and smacks into the counter. I quickly get on top of him and throw many repeated punches. I don't notice as the bar door opens. I throw punch after punch until a loud scream fills the air. "Feu! Get away from him!" I clench my jaw tightly, feeling her will pressing against my own. I fight as much as I can as I throw another punch at Luke, this one not as strong as the one before. "Stop!" "This is the only way, Sky!" I shout but I notice I'm slowly losing. I put my hands around Luke's neck as he gasps in surprise, his lip split and his eye looking badly bruised after being hit repeatedly. Blood spills from his nose as I continue to tighten my hold on his neck. "Feu... please..." "I'm sorry, Sky..." I notice Luke's fight slowly die when a hand tugs on my shoulder, trying to pull me away. "Feu, I demand you to let go of Luke!" I tense before slowly releasing my grip on his neck. He suddenly starts to gasp as he sucks in gulps of air. The hand leaves my shoulder and I watch as Sky kneels next to Luke, healing him. I clench my fist tightly. "Sky... move away from him, now." Her curls shake in reply as she keeps her back to me. She slowly sits him up, propped against the bar. She goes through her bag, grabbing a piece of cloth and wiping up his bloody nose. Her head suddenly turns my way, her eyes flaming. "If you know what's best for yourself, you'll leave and never return." We stay there for a moment before she raises her voice. "Go!" I growl low in my throat before standing up and leaving, feeling my anger boil underneath my skin. This was all Luke's fault. Everything was fine before he married her. Now... now I couldn't even kill him because Sky knew her powers. She can control me. I feel myself sigh deeply. I'm sorry, descendents... I've failed. Let's hope the rest of you can accomplish what I haven't...